


Sway

by myideaofbeautiful



Series: Glances into the life of a grumpy bookstore owner [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myideaofbeautiful/pseuds/myideaofbeautiful
Summary: “Never thought I’d hear the words kindly and Malfoy in the same sentence.”“And I never thought I’d have to attend another of these horrible event again, the world clearly is full of surprizes.”“Clearly it is.”Harry, Severus and the waltz.





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Okay so the characters are not mine and I do not make any profit from this.  
> I apologize for any grammar or other mistakes.  
> Hope you guys enjoy.

“Fancy meeting you here,” drawled a smirking Draco Malfoy as he stopped next to Severus and took a delicate sip of champagne.

“Original as always, Draco. I fear you might have been subjecting yourself to an inappropriate amount of muggle television.”

“Something you recognise out of personal experience then?”

“Unfortunately.” Severus turned his attention towards Draco in time to see him bear his teeth in the imitation of a smile, the bright lights of the room reflecting on the perfect line of pearly whites.

“An ailment inflicted by the latest addition to your new life, I suppose.” Draco continued his eyes trained in front of him.

“I did have a life prior to my relationships with Harry, as I’m sure you remember.” Draco’s smile did a strange wobble before setting into a well-worn downward curl.

“Yes, well,” his attention moved from the brightly clothed figures swaying on the polished dancefloor down to his drink, which he then lifted to his lips and downed in one gulp, “we can’t have everything, can we.”

Severus eyed him a moment in silent observation before taking a sip of his own drink. Taking a moment to appreciate the slow burn as the liquid ran down his throat. “Words I never thought I’d hear rolling off of your tongue.”

The corner of Draco’s mouth turned slightly upwards, allowing a small glimpse of the naïve young boy Severus once knew.

“Good to know that I can best you in some battles.”

Severus moved his attention back to the dance floor over to where Harry was stomping around awkwardly. His arm curled around an official looking woman who seem to be in a fair bit of pain. Taking into account the amount of times Harry had probably stepped on her toes Severus could not blame her. Still he had not yet managed to generate the least bit of symphony for her or her bruised feet.  After being harassed for most part of the evening Harry had finally conceded to a dance. Severus had watched the pair head off in the direction of the dancefloor and barely squash the small spark of jealousy. Only managing it after seeing the resigned dread in the young wizard’s eyes as he was dragged toward his fate.

“He truly is a horrendous dancer,” Draco commented lightly, switching his empty champagne glass for a full one from a passing waiter, “the poor woman will be hobbling out of here tonight. Of that we can be certain.”

“Is there any valuable reason you have gone through all the trouble of coming over here, or was it simply to entertain yourself by insulting my partner in my company. For if that is the reason, Draco, Ms Green wouldn’t be the only one hobbling out of here tonight.” Severus took a sip of his fire-whiskey, rolling his wrist lightly to feel the acknowledging touch of his wand where is rested beneath his sleeve.

Eyeing Severus, Draco remained silent for a moment before answering. “No. Mother has extended a dinner invitation for some time next week and has threatened to pester you mercilessly into accepting it if you should refuse.”

Severus’s eyes followed Harry as he steered Ms Green over the dancefloor. “Is this invitation extended too my companion as well.” Draco’s eyes drifted over, joining Severus’s.

“Deal breaker is it?” Severus raised his eyebrow in reply.

“Yes, it does extend to your partner as well.” Severus gave an acknowledging hum before moving his attention back to Harry who was delivering a parting bow to his undoubtedly relieved dance partner and started making his way towards Severus. Their eyes met and Harry shot him a warm smile that Severus had to fight not to return.

“Merlin, you are completely smitten. I’d rather excuse myself before being subjected to this any longer.  Do accept mother’s invitation, for your sanity, and my own.”  And with that as his parting words he left, moving to what Severus predicted to be the opposite side of the room.

“Was that Malfoy?” Harry asked, still slightly winded from his dance.

“Yes, as a matter of fact it was. He had kindly come to extending an invitation for dinner at Malfoy Manor next week.” Harry snorted.

“Never thought I’d hear the words kindly and Malfoy in the same sentence.”

“And I never thought I’d have to attend another of these horrible event again, the world clearly is full of surprizes.”

“Clearly it is.”

With embarrassment threatening to flood his cheeks, Severus broke away from Harry’s disarming smile. Desperately Severus tossed around in his mind, grappling for something to save himself from mortification.

“Your dancing seems to be an exception to the rule.” A light blush rushed to Harry’s cheeks before he turned around, searching for the woman who had without a doubt been subjected to it.

“Yes, well at least she’s bound to stop pestering us now.  As for my dancing skills,” he shrugged self-consciously, “at least McGonagall isn’t here to witness it.” Severus stared at the floor, for a moment equally self-consciously, before feeling the hard set of determination line his shoulders.

“Come on then.” Severus grabbed Harry’s hand before heading towards the backdoors leading towards the garden. “Severus?” Harry asked confused but following just the same.

“It is high time that someone teaches it to you properly.”

***

Severus led Harry through the doors and steered them towards a path the diverged from the main garden walkway that a few couples were talking a stroll through. Finally they found an open perch of grass lighted by strings of lights draped around the surrounding trees. Severus let go of Harry’s arm and turned to face him. Leaving no time for awkwardness Severus stepped closer, arm shooing out to lift Harry’s up to his shoulder before reclaiming his other hand. His left hand curled around Harry’s waist and roughly pulled him closer, causing Harry to slightly stumble into him.

Music drifted softly through the windows, stretching out and slowly filling the empty space surround them. Harry became aware of the slight tremor in Severus’s hand where it rested on his hip. Their breathing seemed unusually loud in the open night air, almost masking the delicate twirl of notes. Harry listened as Severus took a deep breath, which was followed by a slight clench of the hand resting on his hip before the older wizard spoke, “Observe.”

With that Severus gave his first step forward. Harry, unaware of what exactly _observe_ entailed stayed right where he was. A collision was the obvious result.  

“No!” Severus spluttered, “I lead, you follow. You observe what I do so that you can replicate it later.”

“Well informing me of your plans might have helped a bit as well.”

“Well considered yourself informed. Anything else I might need to add. We’ll be doing the waltz if that has escaped your notice as well. The basic platform of instruction is a simple one-two-three, something I’m sure even Muggle Schools instructs. Now shut your mouth, close your eyes if you think that it might help and follow me.”

Harry bristled at the list of orders, but clamped down on his biting tongue.

“Don’t look at your feet, eyes up.” Severus instructed his own head high and his eyes trained in front of him. “And now we start. And one… two, three. One, two, three. One…”

They started moving. Severus, a long line of steely resolve, leaving Harry to fumble along, falling back and forth in the prison of Severus’s arms. Ignoring the pained frown lining Severus’s brow, Harry clenched his jaw, determined to stare straight ahead. His eyes fell on the long line of buttons trailing up Severus’s dress robes. They were black, same as always, but these were more extravagant. The material was velvety and soft. Delicate patterns were woven on the surface of each button, a smaller version of the overall design adorning the midnight coloured fabric. Harry followed the trail upwards till it gave way to the collar, which then gave way to pale skin. Harry dared further, tracing all the way up the line of long pale neck, along the line of a familiar jaw, and up again till his eyes met two pale peaks. Harry stared fascinated at the silent count shaping on Severus lips.

“You’re not so bad at this” Harry whispered, his voice breaking through the silence that had engulfed them both. Although their movement were still rocky at times, their rhythms seemed to have synchronised, only thrown off when Harry leaned to the wrong side or took a step to far and bumped into Severus, throwing his balance of for no more than a second.

“Well I deem it safe to say that I had a decent teacher.” Severus answered.

“Who? Please do not tell me it was Slughorn.” Severus snorted in a clear display of his offence at the statement.

“My mother was the one who started to teach me. After she couldn’t anymore, I took it upon myself to finish the task.” Harry could just picture it. The small figure he had grown so familiar with during his visit to the pensive, swaying around a small wooden room, counting out loud to an imaginary beat while embracing and equally imaginary partner. Leaning further into the older man’s embrace, Harry gave a private smile.

“You both did a good job.”

“You are improving as well.” Severus returned somewhat awkwardly. Harry smiled at him and closed his eyes, swaying in Severus’s arm. The potion’s master’s hand clenched even tighter around him before Harry felt him lean down and lightly rest his cheek on Harry’s head.  Moments passed. The music dimmed down and the new silence was quickly filled by the booming of voices giving their last speeches to end off the evening.

The pair had slowed down to a slow sway. Harry lifted his head and looked up. Severus was watching him silently. Familiar dark orbs were focused on him with intent and something else. Something fragile that he could feel through the embrace of Severus’s hand on his hip.

“Let’s go home.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
